


Little White Apron

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Laundry, Levi in his cute little apron, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Second-Hand Embarrassment, ideas from twitter, official artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Levi wearing his little white apron was just too god damn cute.





	Little White Apron

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by twitter user [_oNANACOo_](https://twitter.com/oNANACOo?s=09) and their artwork [**here!**](https://twitter.com/oNANACOo/status/1099669906767851520?s=19)
> 
> I can't get over the official artwork of Levi doing laundry. It's so cute I can't breathe, and then we get amazing artists that just run with it. You can follow me on Twitter [**here**](https://twitter.com/Tisiggyiggs) if you want to see all the shit I repost all fucking day.

It wasn't unusual for Levi to call Eren into the laundry room; be it for helping with washing clothes, hanging them out to dry, reaching for something on the top shelf, any number of things and Eren would come running to help. At first his eagerness was a urge to impress his Captain, to show him what a damn good job he could do with clothes and that he didn't need to ask anyone else for help. Maybe it was a bit selfish on his end, but the need to outdo the others was overwhelming. Add in a bit of hero worship and Levi had Eren wrapped around his finger.

But then it evolved into something else.

_Levi wearing his little white apron was just too god damn cute._

Calling it a _little_ apron was incorrect really, considering the it was nearly a full sized outfit that was more like a dress than anything else. The Captain looked so devastatingly adorable in it, resting on his knees with his tiny feet tucked under his bum while he folded the now dry laundry. A small smile on his face while he tended to the clothing with the utmost care, a time where he would relax without Titans at the back of his mind.

It made Eren's heart ache. The crush on his Superior wouldn't be dying down anytime soon.

So, when Eren was called into the room that afternoon, he assumed he knew exactly what be was in for. To help his Superior in some way, like he always did.

What he did not expect was for Levi to stare up at the Titan shifter, with his typical cold demeanor, and command him to do something else.

“Eren,” he said. “Come here and sit down for a minute.”

_Sit down?_

Eren looked down to his Captain's lap, the utterly spotless white material of his apron pulled over his lap like an offering. He really couldn't get over how cute his Captain was, and his request was so different than anything he'd ever asked before.

It scared him half to death.

But he wasn't about to start disobeying the man now, no matter what the request was.

So, with a deep breath, Eren walked over to Captain Levi and proceeded to sit down in his lap.

It was comfortable, far more comfortable than he could have imagined. The muscle beneath made for a better cushion than his own military grade bed. Which brewed the thought placing his head over the man's thighs instead. Maybe taking a nap while Levi ran his slim fingers through his hair.

Eren hoped this would become a reoccurring thing. Would it only happen while Levi was doing laundry? Or could they move this little event into the mess hall as well? Eren tried to fight the blush that rose over his cheeks at the thought of sitting in Levi's lap while they ate, the Captain humming and hand feeding him the last bit of his bread.

The seconds that passed felt like hours, Eren was waiting for the reason as to why his Captain asked him to sit on his lap; any reason would have been good enough really. But his nerves were getting the best of him while he sat, hoping the Levi was happy with his choice of asking Eren to use him as a seat.

“Eren,” Levi said softly and completely calm, his hot breath brushing over his nape while he spoke. “What the hell are you doing?”

It was then that Eren realized that Levi meant to sit beside him, and _not_ on his lap.

“Sitting in your lap, sir,” it wasn't like he could lie about it.

“And why,” Levi paused, his hands that were previously sitting at his sides came up to move in front of Eren and gesture to the basket of dried clothes. “Are you doing _that_?”

Eren said nothing, he shifted in Levi's lap and turned back to look at him; his face more red than the sun. Levi had wanted help with folding the laundry, not for him to sit in his lap like a fool. He tried to think of something to say, a joke, an excuse, anything to get him out of his embarrassing mess.

Levi sighed and shook his head, “Just help me fold the damn laundry.”

They folded the rest of the laundry together, Levi shifted his upper half to do his portion to his right and beside his thighs, instead of in front of himself like he originally intended, all while Eren never left his lap. And even though the Captain mumbled complaints about the 'shitty heavy brat’ while they worked, he didn't ask him to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to do whatever makes you happy, even if it means sitting in your Superior's lap.


End file.
